Rider of Orario
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: Everything isn't what they seem to be. Monsters are no exception especially dragons. Let the people of Orario witness the magic and might of a Dragon Rider (Danmachi/InheritanceCycle remake)
1. Prologue

The world is filled with wonders everyday. No matter how small or how big. People seek them out and live to tell the tale. But sometimes, it begins with one person that wonder would begin a story.

Young Bell Cranel was no exception to that. Losing his grandfather was one of the darkest days he could think off. Grief made him wander off his village regardless of the consequences.

Bell would miss his grandfather and the days he spent time with. The stories about heroes who saves the day, he would sure miss those.

When he died in the montains, Bell has no one else to turn to. No one will take care off him. All of a sudden, it began to rain the boy found shelter in a cave and in that cave he found a strange stone its color matches his eyes.

Staring in fascination, the boy touched the stone and it cracked. The albino was shocked and stared in awe. The stone he found was actually a dragon egg.

He heard stories of dragon riders from the village. The infant red dragon looked at with curiousity. He closed his and looked away while reaching out his hand to the dragon. Bell felt nothing until he touched something that is scaly.

He opened his eyes and saw the dragon touching his hand with its nose. He was glad that it didn't bite his finger. He patted the dragon and this time a crimson bright light came out of the cave.

**_Ye_****_ars later_****_ in Ironflame castle_**

The Castle is hidden in a mountainous region were no one will find. It served as a school and a headquarters for the Dragon Riders. The students wore a navy blue uniform with a man holding a sword infront of him and dragon breathing fire who were back to back.

All of them had dragons and swords of their own. Ironflame is one of the many extended branches of the Dragon Riders outside Alagaesia. Now new races has joined their ranks such as Pallums, Beastmen, and Amazons.

_"Hey that's Bell Cranel and his dragon Crimsoar!"_

_"The one who found Za'roc and refitted it into a longsword?"_

_"Yeah he is also won first place at the games of Eragon!"_

_"What they said is true he is cute!"_

_"Yeah he looks like a rabbit too."_

Bell seemed to quite popular among his classmates. His rabbit like features and excellent skills make him one of the best Dragon Riders that Ironflame academy has ever had. He was also famous for finding the sword Za'roc.

Although the sword was once despised and anyone who ever weild it. It was now redeemed by now deceased Murtagh who was in self-exile along with his dragon Thorn. Bell had it refitted into a longsword and still kept the designs.

He was seen sitting at a stone rail while reading a book of heroes. His red dragon Crimsoar was sleeping next to him.

"Hey Bell!" One of his classmates called. "Wanna race around the academy?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Awsome!" He exclaimed. "Come one or you don't wanna be in last place!"

Bell couldn't help but chuckle. He glanced at his dragon then to the sky. He wonder what else the future could hold instore for them.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Crimsoar," Bell asked. "What do you want to do this summer?"

The dragon riding him. **"****Depends on you Bell besides your my rider afterall."**

The Rider and his Dragon were out patroling the landscapes. It's part of their routine as second year student of Ironflame. Both of them scanned the area to see anything suspicous as they flew.

**"Bell! Down there!"**He used his binoculars to see where Crimsoar was pointing at. He saw a carriage under attack by a group of kobold. They also saw a black haired loli Goddess trying to defend herself with a rusty sword. They dived down as Bell readied his sword Za'roc.

Crimsoar barrel rolled allowing Bell to cut off their heads. The red dragon grabbed one and tossed afar before landing. Bell went into a fighting stance behind him Crimsoar growled.

Some of the monsters fled into forest while the other charged at the pair. The Rider easlily slew half of them with his brightsteel sword. Crimsoar incinerated the rest with his fire. The Goddess could only watched in awe at her savior or saviors counting the dragon

Crimsoar nudged his Rider and pointed at the Goddess.

**"The smell of divinity," **He said. **"This one is a Goddess."**

"Yeah but what's a Goddess doing out here?" Bell wondered

Crimsoar shrugged both of them approached her. The deity seemed intimidated at the sight of Crimsoar.

Bell spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am thanks to you of course and... is that dragon tamed?" She said.

"Him?" He gestured to his dragon. "Crimsoar won't attack anyone unless one of us are being threatened and now it's my turn to ask. What are you doing out here?"

The Goddess rubbed her head. "I was looking for people to join in my familia since no one in Orario was interested to join. So I figured if I go out of the city maybe I find some people who are really interested to join me!"

"Well first let's move go to safe area don't wanna any more surprises."

"Agreed."

Bell mounted up to Crimsoar with the Goddess sitting in-front of him.

"First time?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Oh before we take off got a name?" Bell asked and failed to notice Crimsoar's mischievous smile

"I'm Hestia-AAAAGGGHHH!"


End file.
